Revolyutsiya (episode)
Revolyutsiya is an episode of Dimensional Warfare centred around the titular event in Stalliongrad as the people of the city rise against Celestia yet again, but this time they have a much greater chance of success due to the Midnight gifting them a Victoria Tank. Plot The episode begins with Vladimir Gorchevski and a few other Revolutionaries talking in a candle-lit basement, discussing their plans once the surprise uprising begins. They are interrupted as the basement door opens and the brother of Vladimir, Ivan, walks in. Vladimir questions why his brother (a known ENDURE Marksmare) is present and if the reason was to stop the revolution before it began, but Ivan informs his brother that he would not miss this for the world. Their father spent his whole life putting everything together, and Ivan was going to help it all play out according to plan, no matter his allegiances. Vladimir thanks Ivan for choosing to aid him, asking if he's finally turned his back on ENDURE. Ivan replies that he is not yet sure, but regardless he will help the revolution succeed. The two hear a sudden explosion from outside, causing them both to smirk knowing that the explosion is part of the plan. The two get up, with Vladimir putting on a red trenchcoat. They leave the basement just as people and Ponies wearing coats identical to Vladimir's run past them, heading straight for Stalliongrad Castle. One stops and tells Vladimir that Celestia's guards have been caught completely off-guard, just like they hoped. The two join the revolutionaries in running towards the castle, eventually being halted by Peacekeepers armed with swords. The men smile at each other and the group separates to allow a giant tank painted red, with crudely-painted yellow hammers and sickles adorning it. The tank doesn't stop as the guards jump out of the way, and the two leaders climb onto the tank. As it passes the other revolutionaries, one throws Vladimir a flag denoting a hammer and sickle. The tank keeps driving towards Stalliongrad Castle, flattening a few roadblocks set up by the Peacekeepers, before stopping a short distance from the castle door. Vladimir then points at the door and the tank fires for the first time, blowing the doors wide open. After Vladimir and Ivan rush in, the other revolutionaries flood in behind them and they quickly make their way to the roof. While most of the city is down in the courtyard, scrapping with guards, Vladimir and Ivan sneak up on Princess Ice who at this point controls the city, and is addressing the revolutionaries to cull their spirits and break the revolution again. Ivan slams her head against the balcony, slams his foot down on her horn to break it off and lifts her above his head to show the crowd he has her as Vladimir yells to the people. "Citizens of Stalliongrad! We will free our great city! Ura!" The crowd collectively yells "Ura!" and Ivan throws Ice off the balcony and into the crowd. The two then go back inside and climb to the top of the building, leading them to a flat area on the top with a flag belonging to Celestia flying high. Vladimir uses a sickle to cut the flag down and readies his own flag for planting, but stops. Vladimir turns to Ivan and says "The honour should be yours" before handing him the flag. Ivan plants the flag as the entire city cheers. The revolution was a success. Vladimir becomes Tsar of the city and declares it is no longer Celestia's territory. He agrees to help the Midnight in the Dimensional War, but asks to keep the tank. Union agrees.